The Twins
by uniqueuniqua
Summary: Nessie meets these twins on her first day at school, a year later there parents die. the Twins helped Nessie in her time of need how could she not help them
1. Intro

_**I thought of this story well my teacher was talking during English last week. I know this is short but that's because it's just an intro. **_

**Intro**

I smiled have heartedly at Sarah and her brother as i passed them. Putting my hand out for each of them to take before move on.

My family and I only moved here a year ago but Sarah and Aaron welcomed me with open arms. I remember our first day at the school.

_I ran quickly at human speed from the main office to my first class. I opened the door and right into a small blond girl. "I am so sorry" I said has i picked up her books. _

"_You should be, you got dirt on my new shoes" the blond girl turned and her hair smacked my face. _

"_Are you alright?" I looked up to see Sarah she was smiling sweetly at me as she picked up my last book. "I'm Sarah MacDonald." she lead me over the empty disk next to her. "And that was Tammy, she thinks she cool because her dad buys for designer" she lowered her voice. "But she's really not" Sarah laughed then turned to the boy on her right. The boy smiled, he and Sarah looked the exact same, I had never seen actual twins before. "This is my brother Aaron" the boy smiled. _

" _And you are?" his voice was soft like he was shy._

"_Nessie" I smiled at the pair who sat next to me. "My family and I just moved here"_

"_Well Nessie welcome to the neighborhood, if there's anything you need ask us" Sarah smiled again. _

Now here they were forced to face friends and neighbors as adults, but they were really just kids. One week ago today Mr and Mrs MacDonald were killed in a car accident, some of the local teenagers were drag racing and the MacDonald's car was rammed from both sides by the two cars.

The room was beginning to clear as I thought of what would happen to Sarah and Aaron in a few weeks. Since the twins were not yet 18 the judge decided they would have to live in foster care. Of course Sarah had tried to fight it but with no luck, the biggest problem was that the court couldn't find a foster home willing to take a 17 year old boy and a 17 year old girl so they would be split up.

I climbed into the car with my grandmother and grandfather, they had been good friends with the MacDonald's so they volunteered to bring Jake and I today. The ride to the gravel yard was quiet as we drove I thought more about the twins, they had helped me some much in the past year, they were my only friends, and there was nothing I could do for them in there time of need.

I wanted to help them so bad. I knew the problems that stopped us from taking the twins in, but we had the room, and they would be 18 in just a year. What if they stayed with us that long, the house is big enough and we have beds, and theres always human food in the house. I didn't want to think, I wanted to do.

"Carlise" i said in a low voice. My grandfather was the leader in our family, we put a lot to vote but in the end all was up to grandpa.

"Yes Nessie?"

"Can we take the twins in?"


	2. Why

**Chapter 1**

The car pulled to a stop on the side of the road, Grandpa didn't say anything and Grandma sat with a sad look on her face. Jacob took my hand and i tried not to show him my hope for the twins to be happy, but it slipped and he pulled me closer.

"Nessie" Grandpa started "You know we"

"I know grandpa, but it's not fair for them, all they have now is each other. But they are going to split them up. Do you understand that?"

There was more silence, until grandma reached her hand back and put it in mine. I didn't want to gilt her but she needed to see. I showed her the conversation Sarah and I had on the phone last night.

"Nessie" she said taking her hand back. "You know we would do what ever we could, but it's not safe"

"It would not be good for our family Nessie" grandpa said, into his steering wheel. "I know you are smart Nessie, you can see why we can't right?"

"Yes, but" i had to think about what I was going to say. It was fun to hang out with Sarah and Aaron because they believed in the unbelieved, as Aaron called it. Sarah was dead set that vampires roamed the world around us and we just didn't know it, I always hid my laugh when she talked about it. I heard Jacob sigh at my side.

"Ness" he took both my hands in his. "Just because they believe in something doesn't mean we can tell them it's true. I understand that they mean the world to you, Carlise and Esme understand too, but we need to think about us right now." I looked at him, "_there parents had just died and we have to think of our selves." _"Don't get me wrong Ness, I know. But what your asking means looking at our family."

Jacob always knew what to say, but right now I knew what i wanted and he couldn't change my mind. "The Twins helped me in my time of need, they helped me when no one else was around, they are my only friends, and now they are the ones in trouble and you are telling me there is nothing we can do!"

Even though I knew I was over reacting and being childish I throw the car door open and ran out towards the woods. They wouldn't follow me, they would go to the funeral and tell Sarah I had to run home, she would understand and she would call me as soon as she was home. I need good news for when that happened.

I slowed to a walk as I entered the yard. My aunt was sitting on the front step smiling at me as a headed up the stairs. "You wanna talk about it?" She asked.

"Not really"

"Nessie, you know they are right"

"Not you too Alice! This is hard enough knowing Jake isn't with me on this, can't you try to support me" my yelling gathered a crowd. I looked over my shoulder and saw my parents, my aunt and my uncles standing behind me.

"What's wrong Nessie?" Mom asked placing her hand on my shoulders.

"I don't need you all for this, the twins are my best friends and I wont sit by as they are pulled from each other when the only thing they need now is each other." i spun from under my mothers touch and out to the shed.

When I was born my aunts and uncles build us a large stone cabin so we could be a family. I thought that was best, if the twins couldn't live with us they could live near us. As long as Carlise and Esme signed a paper saying the twins would stay with us until they turned 18.

"Reneesme Cullen Stop Right There!" my fathers strong voice stopped me in my tracks. He hardly ever raised his voice when he talked to me. This was a spacial case.

I turned slowly, I was in trouble, you didn't need to be smart to know that. I ran away from my grand parents and Jacob, I yelled at my aunt and my mother, i was doomed.

"What on earth is wrong with you?"

"You can't read it dad?" I knew the tone was wrong but he asked a dumb question.

"Nessie what has gotten into you?"

"I... I'm just mad dad!" he walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me. We stood in this position for what felt like forever, there was no need for us to speak, when i pulled away my father knew my every thought and feeling.

"Nessie, you know they are right"

"DAD!!"

"I didn't say I agreed, I just said they were right. Those two mean a lot to you?"

"Of course they do"

He was still, listening to the conversation and thoughts between the people inside. "Maybe we should go in there, see what they think?"

"Why bother, they are just going to tell me I'm wrong. The twins are human, they can't live in a house full of vampires, it's not safe for them."

"It could be" he smiled widely then looked at me, pushing hair behind my ear. "I told your mother about our family, when we first started dating, they only reason the Volterri knew about your mother was that I ran away to Italy. If the twins can keep the secret i can't really see the harm in them staying with us." I smiled at my father.

"Really?"

"We will have to talk it over with the family, it _WILL _be a group desition and like all others the final word will come for Carlise, but you are a smart girl Nessie, you know weather or not someone is trust worthy better then we let on." he gave me a tight hug. "Jacob is home, maybe you should apologize for acting childish" then he turned and walked towards the house, i was about to follow when i saw Jake in the door way.

I raised one finger and signaled "I'm sorry" I said taking his hand and looking into his eyes. "It was childish of me to run like that but I was angry. Do you forgive me?" I looked into his eyes giving him my best hurt puppy look.

"Alway" he said leaning in for a kiss. His warm lips only last a few short seconds before we headed into the house.


	3. Vote

**Chapter 3**

My family sat around the large oval table that we never used, well at least not for meals. Grandpa sat at the far end, on his right sat grandma and his left my dad, mom sat next to dad and uncle Jasper and aunt Alice sat next to her. Uncle Emmet and aunt Rosalie sat on the other side next to grandma.

Jacob and I entered and he took the seat next to aunt Rosalie. I sat at the end of the table and looked up towards my grandparents, everyone else spoke quietly. "I'm sorry for how I acted in the car" I told them. Grandma smiled and Grandpa nodded, then clears his throat the rest of the family grew quiet.

"As you all know Donna and Richard MacDonald pasted away last week. Esme, Jacob, Nessie and I attended the funeral. As you also know Sarah and Aaron MacDonald, are very close friends of Nessie's. The problem we are..."

"It's not really a problem" i said. I couldn't help cutting him off, this was about me. I should lead the conversation. "It's just..." I took in a long breath. "Sarah and Aaron only have each other now. There grandparents died a few years ago, their mother was an only child and they have never met their aunt on their dad's side. And now they're parents are died the only family they ever knew besides each other" I took in a deep breath and exhaled "The twins were the first humans I ever spook to, they are the best friends you could ever have and they helped me on my first day of school. Now they need help and I want to be the one that helps them." I looked around the group as I spoke, feeling like a leader addressing her people. "Because they aren't 18 yet they will have to go into foster care, and there's not a foster family that is willing to take two 17 year olds into there house."

Jacob took my hand and smiled at me. My grandmother was bowing her head, this might be going over better then I thought. "I remember, the first time I slept over at the twins house. We stayed up until 3 am watching movies and telling stories. Out of the blue Sarah sat up in her sleeping bag and looked at me, with this crazy happy smile. '_Do you believe in vampires?' _ she asked me. I tried to hold back a laugh, I didn't want to hurt for feels or give anything away. 'sometimes' I said with a shrug. _'I know it sounds crazy but I believe they are out there some where, I don't mean crazy Dracula vampires, I mean like people, who live forever, are inhumanly beautiful and feed off human blood' _I couldn't help but stare at her, the way she was talking it was like she knew. We were quiet, then Aaron laughed. _'You could say we believe in the 'Unbelieved'" _

"Nessie, that could have been bad for you" Mom said.

"No Mom, that's the thing. They would love the idea of meeting a vampire."

"You think that Nessie, but what if they didn't keep the secret." Grandpa said, standing in as the voice of reason.

"Who would believe them? What person is going to believe a 17 year old who tells them they met a family of vampires. They are my friends grandpa don't you think I am smart enough to know when I can't trust someone. I have told these two every one of my secrets, things I wont tell Jake or Alice or even my parents, I have trusted them with everyone of my secrets. Everyone but this." I signed and pushed my chair out, maybe this was just pointless, sure dad was with me but grandpa was still against it and like dad said he had the final word. I was half way out the door when I heard my grandmother speak.

"Maybe she's right Carlise" I turned and saw that everyone was staring at her.

"Esm..."

"These children don't have a family anymore Carlise, they only have each other. Donna would have hated the idea of her children being split up. Besides," she looked up at me and smiled. "Nessie is smart, if she thinkings we can trust the twins then I know we can"

I ran to her side and gave her a big hug. She hugged me back just as tight. I knew that she would side with me in the end but she always hated to disagree with grandpa.

My father cleared his throat behind me. "Nessie, what did I say out side?"

I rolled my eyes and let go of my grandmother. "Okay, Dad was already behind me on this, though I knew most of you weren't. He told me that I had to put it to a vote and Grandpa had the final word." I looked at the clock in the corner. Sarah would call me any minute to talk. "So, who thinks we should invite Sarah and Aaron to live with us and trust them with our secret?"

I looked at my father to start off the vote. "I trust your judgment Nessie. Yes I think the twins should be invited."

"Mom?"

"Of course hunny"

"Jasper?"

"Nessie, It is very dangerous, not only for us but you're friends as well."

"Jasper, you can all control your selves and dad said that mom wasn't in any danger until he ran away to Italy."

"I'm sorry Nessie"

"It's okay Jasper, Alice?"

"Of course, Ness. I love Sarah"

"Thank you, and I'm sorry I yelled at you. Jake?"

"Sure Hunny"

"Rosalie?"

she just shook her head. My aunt loved me with all her heart but she didn't really like humans.

"Emmet?"

"Oh yeah, Aaron plays baseball right?"

"Yes"

"Carlise think we co.."

"Emmet" Rosalie said hitting his large arm.

"Grandma"

"Yes dear."

"And finally Grandpa?"

As he when to open his mouth, the phone in the living room rang. "That's her, I'm saying goodbye or inviting them to our home?"

"Tell her to pack their bags" Carlise smiled as I ran to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Nessie, how are you feeling?"

"I'm good, sorry I left so early, I got in a fight with my parents"

"It's okay, Jake said you were sick" she let out a little laugh.

"What are you and Aaron doing tonight?" the words rushed out and I wasn't sure if she even caught it.

"Packing" she sighed and sound ready to cry, but i wasn't going to give her the new over the phone. "We find out where were moving tomorrow night, the case work told me this morning there was no chance of us staying together" I heard as she went over the edge and started to cry.

"You should come over here, pack later. It will be fun, I promise."

"I don't know Ness, I don't really feel like being around a family right now"

"Please Sarah, I have a surprise for you, I know you are going to like it"

"We'll be there in 20 mins"

"Great see you then"


End file.
